trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad News Bergens/Unhealthy Competition
Bad News Bergens/Unhealthy Competition is the fourth episode of the first season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 19, 2018. Synopsis Bad News Bergens To build ties with the Bergens, Poppy signs up the trolls to play Bergenball. Unhealthy Competition Smidge's stoutberry juice gets a competitor for Guy Diamond's Glitterade. Plot Bad News Bergens At Bergen Town, Poppy and some of the Snack Pack are having a hard time receiving any hi-five from the Bergens. Gristle explains they won't receive any from ordinary Bergens, but Poppy finds that Bergenball players do. They decide to sign up to the sport expecting they would receive hi-fives from the Bergenball team. But Groth, the Bergenball team leader, rudely refuse them, saying they would offer their camaraderie if the Trolls give them a good game in Bergenball. The Trolls gladly accept the challenged but are easily outmatched by their counterparts. Branch tries to convince Poppy that it's not worth it to get hi-fives from the rude players, but Poppy is determined to gain relations with the other team so she decides to train themselves in Bergen ball. Back on Troll village, Poppy is overseeing their training on Bergenball with only one thing left to teach, to become fierce. She goes through a difficult process but eventually has Smidge, Biggie, and Branch to loosen their soft side and become fierce enough to take on the Bergens. On the day of the match, the Trolls catch the Bergen team off guard as they dominate the match with a score of 20-0 with fierce competitive determination on the sport. During half-time, Poppy, seeing how things have turned out well for them, expects to finally receive a hi-five from Groth and his team, but only produced the opposite as their counterpart are more hostile toward them as they face defeat in their own game. Gristle explains to Poppy that they should try a different approach, so Poppy calls her team and order them to lose the match on purpose, much to their reluctance. When the game resumes, the trolls let the match go one-sided to the Bergens' favor, allowing them to reach the same score as the trolls. Poppy watches as her team tries to resist the Bergens' arrogance and boasting just so they can give Poppy what she wanted. Groth then approaches Poppy and seemingly appears to offer her the hi-five she wanted but to her shock, he slips his hand right back, humiliating her. Having enough, Poppy gathers her team and realizes that it's not worth it gaining friendship with Groth's team and decides to quit, but Smidge and others decide instead to resume the match and put up a fight. With only moments until the match finishes, the Trolls quickly gain the upper hand as Groth's team is unable to match up. Poppy delivers the final blow and scores, defeating the Bergens. As they celebrate, Groth and his team confronts them angrily, but Poppy responds politely and humbly acknowledging a fair match between the two teams. They're taken aback by their kindness, so Poppy asks if they've finally given them a good game. Realizing they mean well, Groth finally decides to offer the trolls the hi-five they've wanted for so long. Due to size difference, when Groth pushes his hand forward against Poppy and the trolls it throws them off but Poppy finally feels the success of receiving the camaraderie. Episode Notes *Branch yelling is a nod to Trolls where he yells while the other Trolls are celebrating and gets the tone of the yell wrong. *Gristle sits in a throne during the Bergen Ball match whose back is decorated with rackets. This is a nod to Game of Thrones. *Groth mentions that he would like to see Poppy beat a 1,200 lb Bergen, giving the viewer an approximate weight for Bergens. *A song from All Hail King Julien! appears in this episode. The song is called Boom Da Party and it appears while the Bergens and Trolls are playing Bergen Ball. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Biggie *Cooper Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Groth *Nangus Skullcrusher *Buzby *Bernice *Chad *Todd Other *Mr. Dinkles Songs *Boom Da Party Episode Ranking How good was "Bad News Bergens"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Unhealthy Competition As dawn breaks, hundreds of stoutberries become ripe for picking and Smidge instinctively begins harvesting the delicious berries in preparation for her seasonal selling of stoutberry juice. Meanwhile, Poppy is giving the daily announcements to the Trolls, advising them of caution of strange growls in the forest, but the Trolls are more eager at Poppy's announcement that Smidge is open for selling stoutberry juice. Crowds of Trolls rush toward her since Smidge is the only one capable of squeezing the juice out of the rigid stoutberries, but shortly after, Suki announces that Guy Diamond has entered the stoutberry industry as he introduces his own stoutberry product, Glittorade, stoutberry juice with glitter. This draws away a huge number of Smidge's patrons, angering her as she believes Guy Diamond will shut her business down. She decides to confront Guy Diamond, asking him how he is able to juice stoutberries on his own, Guy demonstrates his own method by simply applying a zipper on each berry, then opening it allowing the juice to easily go out. She decides to have a private discussion with Guy, where she threateningly demands he shut down his business but Guy refuses, creating a rivalry between their stoutberry businesses. The next day, Smidge and Guy Diamond try different marketing techniques in order to win over a majority of the trolls to their stoutberry products, but Guy Diamond has the upper hand and is able to win over the trolls with his Glittorade. Having enough, Smidge tries a scheme in which she disguises herself as an unknown Troll, ordering eight barrels of Glittorade that is to be delivered in Misty Meadows for her supposed party. Guy Diamond is reluctant to make the one day delivery, but Smidge convinces him to close shop and deliver when she mentions that he'll be a VIP to the party. With Guy gone, Smidge integrates her stoutberry products back to the many desperate Trolls. Suddenly, Poppy makes an urgent announcement that the strange growls heard earlier where discovered to be coming from dangerous Growl Beasts headed toward Misty Meadows. Realizing that Guy Diamond is in danger, Smidge quickly goes into rescue. At Misty Meadows, Smidge is able to catch up to Guy Diamond and warns him of the incoming situation they're in, but this makes Guy realize that Smidge lied to him about being a VIP to a party and angrily decides to face his death rather than talk to Smidge. When the Growl Beasts spot them, Guy changes his mind, grabs Smidge, and tries to escape the Growl Beasts in pursuit. However, their cart breaks down, and the two hide behind it in a last attempt to escape the Growl Beasts. Smidge comes up with a plan, and manages to get Guy involved as they use their stoutberry marketing skills by creating a live commercial of their products that convinces the Growl Beasts to consume stoutberry juice instead of them. Their commercial works, and once the Growl Beasts become busy consuming the leftover barrels of Glittorade, Smidge and Guy Diamond escape the scene. Once safe from a distance, the two appear to mend their relationship as they wonder if they should create stoutberry juice together. However, both decide it to be ridiculous and the stoutberry competition lives on. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *DJ Suki *Biggie *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *King Peppy Other *Mr. Dinkles *Cloud Guy Songs *Party On Episode Ranking How good was "Unhealthy Competition"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes